ICON Usercane Data
This is a page of cumulative usercane data and records. The records are managed by ICON, and are bases off of NUC and ICON usercane data. List of usercanes 2010 * Sjmaven - (C5) * Dylan - (C5) * Marsha - (TS) * Yellow Flash - (C4) 2011 * Andrew - (C4) * Issac - (C1) * Kiewii - (C4) * Syndrome - (TS) * Max - (TS) 2012 * Ben - (TS) * Rara - (C4) * Cobra - (TS) * Jackson - (TS) * TD 5 - (TD) * Steve - (C4) * Thunderpunchies - (TS) * Relaxthis - (TS) 2013 * Hype - (C5) * Paide - (TS) * Ryne - (C5) * MachoELMO - (TS) * Ken - (TS) * Cyclonetracker - (TS) * Timbo - (TS) * Dwight - (C5) * Erickivanhernandez - (TS) 2014 * Azure - (C4) * Cardozo - (C5) * Douglas - (C5) * David - (C4) * TD 5 - (TD) * Denny - (TS) * King - (TS) * Michael - (TS) * Butter - (TS) * Esc - (TS) * TD 11 - (TD) * Sergio - (C4) * HyP0Th3t1cA1 - (TS) * Seasons - (TS) * Jordan - (C4) * Bumblebee - (C5) * Layten - (C5) * 162 - (C3) 2015 * C2EF5 - (C5) * Stormguy - (C2) * Shadow Jackal - (TS) * Ibahim - (TS) * Bernard - (TS) * Alan - (C5) * Ypsi - (TS) * Odile - (C4) * Teresa - (C4) * IceCraft - (C5) * Sonuic-Sunlight - (C1) * Charles - (C2) * Alexis - (TS) * Austin - (C5) * Marcus - (C4) * TD 14 - (TD) * Nkechinyer - (C5) * Alejandro - (TS) * Hypothetical - (C3) * Bob - (C5) * Floyd - (C5) * Emma-Michelle-Bayonetta - (C4) * BeoBlade - (C5) * SDT - (TS) * Jack - (C3) * Collin - (C5) * Aaron - (C2) * Cat - (TS) * Billy - (TS) * Quilava - (TS) * Anthony - (C5) 2016 * Bittersweet - (C3) * Yolo - (TS) * Nuno - (TS) * Keranique - (C5) * Matthew - (TS) * Callum - (SS) * Darren - (C4) * TD 11 - (TD) * Pearl - (TS) * David - (TS) * RS - (TS) * TD 16 - (TD) * Orlando - (C4) * Lance - (TS) * James - (C4) * God - (TS) * Minecraft - (C1) * TD 22 - (TD) * Thomas - (TS) * Wiz - (TS) * Hazel - (TS) * Garfield - (C4) * Expert - (TS) * Dan - (TS) * Derp - (TS) * Lover - (TS) * Akio - (C2) * TD 32 - (TD) * Brick (C2) * Steel - (TS) * Darrel - (TS) * TD 34 - (TD) * TD 35 - (TD) * GT - (TS) * Connor - (TS) * Adam - (TS) Usercane records Category 5 usercanes Category 4 Usercanes Most intense usercanes Costliest usercanes Wettest usercanes Category:Usercanes